


On the Edge (With You)

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathtubs, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub Draco Malfoy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: “You’re a sadistic little shit,” Draco bit out as he squirmed beneath Harry's teasing strokes, tensing his muscles in an effort to keep himself still.





	On the Edge (With You)

****

“Quit moving, or I'll just have to stop touching you altogether,” Harry warned, his facial expression firm, although he still sounded far too cheery for Draco's liking.

“You’re a sadistic little shit,” Draco bit out as he squirmed beneath Harry's teasing strokes, tensing his muscles in an effort to keep himself still. 

Harry then took the opportunity to trace a feather-light touch over the raised muscles of Draco's abdomen, down, down, _down_ until he ever-so-gently brushed the throbbing base of Draco's cock, a painful hiss of breath falling from his lips as he struggled to maintain his composure, tears now prickling the corners of his eyes.

Meanwhile, Harry smiled at him fondly, almost proudly, as if he was looking at a prize-winning animal.

“Fuck! You need therapy, Potter. You're getting - _ahhh_ \- far too much enjoyment out of this.”

“On the contrary, I don't think I'm enjoying this enough,” Harry shot back, a cheeky grin spreading across his face in a way that - Draco hated to admit - was making his cock impossibly harder. 

Harry cast an effortless _Accio_ , holding out his hand as a book flew gracefully into his grip. “Ahh, yes. This is much better,” Harry commented as he shifted himself on the bed, holding the book in one hand while he teased a single finger delicately up and down Draco’s shaft with the other, letting out a delighted chuckle when Draco shook at the teasing touch, cock dribbling out precome as it stood erect and painfully flushed.

Draco let his eyes fall shut, trying to think about anything other than the desperate throb in the pit of his stomach, the sheen of sweat that had started to break out all over his body.

Minutes passed, though Draco could have sworn it was hours.

Suddenly, Harry’s gentle strokes transformed into a tight grip, his fingers curling fully around Draco’s length as he began to jerk him off hard and fast, stripping Draco’s cock with fast strokes that had him crying out, thrashing against his restraints as his toes curled uncomfortably tight, every muscle in his body tensing as his orgasm was lured to the surface.

Just as Draco was about to reach his release, the tell-tale coil of heat in his stomach growing hotter, Harry stopped entirely, his hand letting go of Draco’s cock.

Draco’s back arched, tugging at the restraints around his wrists and ankles as his cock bounced in the air, desperately searching for friction once more.

“I’m going to fucking _kill_ you, Potter,” Draco grit out, his eyes screwed up in a pleasurable pain, a blinding pressure pounding behind his eyes as he tried to keep himself from coming, tears now escaping down his cheeks. “Merlin, you’re such - such - _fuck!_ \- a bloody arsehole.”

Harry tossed his book to the side, turning back to Draco with a pleased look on his face. “And you absolutely _love_ it, don’t you Draco?”

A dry sob was wrenched out of him as Harry curled his fingers around the base of the Draco’s cock, squeezing tightly as he rose an eyebrow expectantly at him, “Tell me that you love it. You can’t lie to me.”

“I - I love it,” the words spilled breathlessly from Draco’s lips, a sigh of relief following afterwards as Harry’s grip receded. 

“Mmm, that’s my pet.”

Draco hated that just one simple three-letter word had his cock pulsing out a dribble of precome. 

“Now, you know the rules…” Harry said as he shifted his position on the bed, settling on his stomach between Draco’s spread legs, now at eye-level with Draco’s cock. “Don’t you dare come,” Harry warned with a smirk, and then he was lowering his mouth, wrapping his pink lips around the sensitive head of Draco’s cock, surrounding it in a fiery wet heat. He suckled on the head, running his tongue beneath the ridge, his gaze never leaving Draco’s as he tortured him. 

Draco fought with every fiber of his being to resist his orgasm, fists clenched in the sheets, teeth digging into the soft flesh of his bottom lip so hard that he nearly drew blood.

“Please - fuck - _please_ let me come.”

“You can come when I say you can,” Harry replied matter-of-factly as he pulled off, his lips shining with spit and precome, a string of saliva trailing from his chin to the tip of Draco’s cock.

Draco groaned, his head falling back against the pillows while Harry returned happily to sucking him off. 

It wasn’t until Harry swallowed Draco’s cock down to the hilt, his nose pressing into the sensitive skin near the base, that Draco felt himself teeter over the edge, his orgasm seconds away, boiling dangerously close to the surface. 

“I can’t, I need to come, fuckkkkk, please!” 

Harry pulled off, a triumphant look on his face and his gaze ran over the Draco’s body, trailing from his flushed cock all the way up to the flush spreading over Draco’s cheekbones and down his slim neck. 

“If you can wait - ” Harry paused, glancing around their bedroom until his eyes landed on the clock hanging on the wall, “ - three more minutes, then I will let you come.” He ran a warm hand over the smooth skin of Draco’s inner thighs, every touch making Draco’s heart beat faster as he struggled to hold back his orgasm.

The next three minutes crawled by achingly slow, each second stretched out until Draco wondered if time had been stopped altogether.

When it was time, Harry leaned down and pressed a wet kiss to Draco’s balls, licking over them gently in a way that had him groaning aloud, “Merlin, you've done so well. Better than I expected. I suppose you’ve earned your reward… What do you think? Do you think you’ve earned it?”

Draco nodded his head vigorously, his cock bobbing in earnest, desperate for a release. 

Harry smiled, “Then come for me, Draco.”

It only took one more gentle kiss from Harry before Draco’s orgasm was surging through him, roaring through his body like a bonfire, his eyes rolling back in his head and his toes curling as streaks of come shot across his chest and abdomen, painting his flushed skin with ribbons of white.

****

“You know, you’ve been so good for me tonight… I think maybe you deserve more than just _one_ release,” Harry said, hand already reaching for Draco’s spent cock.

One hour later, Harry had forced Draco to come three more times.

By the fourth, Draco was crying and shaking, his cock twitching as a feeble drip of come landed on his stomach, mixing in with the mess of come already covering his chest. 

And yet, as much pain as Draco felt, he was also delirious with the pleasure, high on the feeling of Harry’s hand stroking his oversensitive cock, in love with the sensation of his prick trying to get hard once more. 

It may have been a form of torture, but Draco was in heaven. 

And Harry couldn’t have been prouder of him.

When they were finished, Harry drew Draco in for a soft kiss, smiling fondly as he pulled away.

Then Harry began work diligently to untie the ropes curled around Draco’s wrists and ankles, pressing light kisses to the reddened skin beneath, and gently massaging his arms and legs as he whispered words of praise into Draco’s sweat-slick hair.

After allowing Draco time to adjust, Harry guided him toward the loo, drawing him a warm bath filled with Charmed bath salts that worked to soothe aching muscles and heal minor cuts and bruises. Harry lowered Draco into their claw-foot tub, pressing a final kiss to Draco’s forehead before exiting the room to fetch them some tea.

Several minutes later, Harry returned with two mugs of tea and a tray of Christmas biscuits. At the sound of Harry’s footsteps, Draco’s eyes fluttered open and he reached silently for a steaming mug, taking a slow sip of the warm liquid and getting lost in the sensation of warmth spreading down his throat and through to the tips of his fingers and the arches of his feet.

“Thank you… you know… for tonight,” Draco spoke, his voice quieter than usual, a reflection of the energy their nightly activities had drained from his body.

“Yeah. Of course. Did you - I mean, was it okay for you? I didn’t know if I pushed it too far,” Harry babbled, his cheeks flushing, “It felt like I was hovering close to the edge, but you seemed to be enjoying yourself, and - ”

“Potter?”

“Yes?”

“It was perfect. Now shut up and get in the bath with me. I think I’ve earned a neck massage.”

Harry let out a relieved laugh, the nerves melting away from his body as he stripped off his clothes and climbed into the tub behind Draco, settling in for a long bath filled with kisses, cocks, and Christmas tea.

****

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Edge of Glory" by Lady Gaga.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this! Comments and kudos make me smile <3


End file.
